


Trilateral Calisthenics

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Troy and Abed are dating. They have a threesome with Jeff. That's it, that's the whole thing, it's...it's all sex, you guys.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Trilateral Calisthenics

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as they get to the study room, just...forget about everything else that happens in this episode, okay?

Jeff has always been a little jealous of Troy and Abed’s friendship, the way they’re so close and seem to spend all of their time together, doing everything together. He becomes more than jealous when Annie lets it slip that she walked in on Troy and Abed having sex in the Dreamatorium, and now he can’t think of anything else. He doesn’t know how to bring it up, though, so he doesn’t, he just continues to watch Troy and Abed, continues to make himself available in case Annie has more gossip to drop.

It goes on for months, until one day he’s over at their apartment and the door to the Dreamatorium is closed, and Annie is looking for something in her room, and Jeff is pretty sure no one is even _in_ the Dreamatorium, but he can’t pass up this opportunity. He gingerly turns the doorknob and pushes it open, and there is Troy on his belly on the floor, and Abed on top of him, his mouth exploring Troy’s ass, which makes perfect sense given Troy’s penchant to work “butt stuff” into every conversation. Jeff can’t do anything but stare, which gives Troy and Abed ample time to notice him, but they don’t stop what they’re doing, they just continue, both staring at him until he mutters an apology and closes the door.

They don’t talk about it, but it’s _there,_ it’s in the air whenever they interact, this web of tension, and Jeff isn’t even sure what kind of tension it is. He wants to bring it up but he doesn’t know what to say, because he should apologize, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t _regret_ what he saw, he wants to _be part of it._ And if there’s one thing Jeff Winger doesn’t know how to do, it’s ask for something that he really, really wants.

Things come to a head at the Gay Bash, when Jeff sees Troy and Abed standing at a table covered in pride flags, gazing into each others’ eyes, and he thinks, _it’s now or never._

“Hey,” he says, walking up to the table, and they both look at him.

“Hi,” says Abed. “Are you ready to talk about it finally?”

“Talk about what?” Jeff sputters.

“You walking in on Abed eating my ass,” Troy says, lowering his voice a little. “You’ve been weird since then.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah,” Abed says, “because I’d probably be embarrassed. I don’t think you’re embarrassed, though.”

“Oh no?” Jeff says belligerently, unsure where this conversation is headed.

“Jeff, do you want to have sex with us?” Troy asks, and looks him in the eye. Abed is also staring at him, and it’s pretty unnerving.

“Uh,” says Jeff, a million thoughts running through his head. “I don’t… I mean…” He takes a breath. “ _Fuck._ Yes, Troy, I want to have sex with you. With both of you,” he adds, glancing at Abed.

“Okay,” Abed says. “Troy, you go grab some of those Hawthorne wipes. Jeff, go steal the key to the study room. We’ll all meet back there.”

“Wait, now?” Jeff exclaims in a panic.

“Do you have a good reason why we shouldn’t?” Abed asks.

“It’s a Gay Bash, Jeff,” Troy says. “What could be more appropriate?”

“Holy shit, you guys planned this,” Jeff says.

“Duh-doy,” they say at the same time. 

“You underestimate us,” Troy says.

“You won’t after this, though,” Abed adds. 

Jeff doesn’t say anything, just heads to the dean’s office, and the key is easy to find. He walks back to the study room, where Troy and Abed are already waiting, and uses the key to let them in and then relock all the doors. Troy and Abed pull the blinds down on all the windows, and then Troy goes and sits on the table, and Abed sits next to him, and Jeff stands in front of them.

“Now what?” Jeff asks, looking from Troy to Abed. “Should I just...kiss you?” 

“Who?” Troy and Abed ask together. 

Instead of answering, Jeff leans forward and kisses Abed softly on the mouth, then leans over and does the same for Troy.

“Okay, cool,” Troy says, and turns to kiss Abed, and Abed opens his mouth and soon the two of them are making out.

“Hey,” says Jeff, and they don’t respond, so he puts a hand on Troy’s thigh, begins to sneak it higher and higher until--

“Oh,” says Troy, pulling back from Abed, his eyes wide. “Oh,” he repeats, as Jeff dances his fingers across the front of Troy’s jeans.

“Oh,” Abed echoes, leaning in to kiss Jeff again, and this time it’s hard and wet. Abed reaches around and rests his hand on Jeff’s ass. 

Jeff and Abed end their kiss and both look at Troy, who raises his eyebrows and scoots forward on the table. Jeff takes his hand away and Troy frowns a little, but Jeff leans in and kisses him again, standing in between Troy’s legs, and now it’s Abed who reaches down to touch Troy, only he goes all in and unbuttons the top of Troy’s pants, pausing to enjoy the muffled noise Troy makes into Jeff’s mouth.

Abed slides closer to Troy on the table and then pulls himself around so he’s sitting behind Troy, his legs spread wide on either side of him, and he sits close enough that they’re touching, that Abed’s crotch is pressed against Troy’s ass, and Abed puts his hands on the inside of Troy’s thighs, uses them to keep him in place while Abed rocks against him. 

Jeff takes the opportunity to slide his hand inside Troys jeans, flicking the zipper down and cupping him in his palm. Jeff and Abed are quiet but Troy makes enough noise for all of them, and it’s a good thing this part of the school is empty.

Abed leans down and starts to suck on the back of Troy’s neck, his hands rubbing up and down on Troy’s thighs and just barely missing contact with his dick, which is already visibly hard. Troy squirms like he’s trying to get closer, to position himself so that Abed will touch him, as if Abed isn’t doing this intentionally.

Jeff catches Abed’s eye and then tugs on Troy’s pants, and Abed moves his hands to Troy’s waist and lifts him just enough that Jeff can pull them all the way off, and his underwear, too. Troy takes his own shirt off and tosses it to the side, and then Abed puts his hands back where they were, admiring the goosebumps on Troy’s skin, and Jeff gets down on his knees and takes Troy in his mouth.

Troy gasps, and Abed runs his hands up and down Troy’s sides as Jeff sucks him. It’s a good view; Jeff can see the faces that Troy is making, eyes closed, mouth open, and he can also see Abed’s long fingers splayed out across Troy’s bare skin, gently gripping. Jeff can’t help staring, flicking his eyes between the two of them, face, fingers, face, fingers, and he only snaps out of it when he starts to choke. He opens his throat and does his best to distract Troy before he notices, and it works, and Troy moans, and it’s loud, and it’s everything.

Abed moves from behind Troy, hops off the table, and walks over to stand behind Jeff. He runs a hand through Jeff’s hair and then bends down so his mouth is next to Jeff’s ear.

“Pause,” he breathes, and Jeff lets Troy’s dick fall out of his mouth. 

Abed takes a step toward Troy and whispers something to him, and he shifts so he’s laying down on the table.

“Jeff,” Abed says, motioning for him to stand, and he does. “What else would you like to do with Troy?”

“I…” says Jeff, and his mouth goes dry, and he doesn’t know what he would say even if he could speak. He’s a little overwhelmed, and it’s kind of embarrassing.

“Do you want me to tell you what to do, Jeff?” Abed asks gently.

Jeff nods, relieved.

“Troy is a big fan of butt stuff,” Abed says. “Would you finger him? There’s a bottle of lube in my messenger bag on the couch.”

Jeff goes to Abed’s bag, grateful for a chance to chill out for a second. He finds the lube easily and brings it back to the table, where Abed is whispering in Troy’s ear again, and Troy is squirming.

“What are you saying?” Jeff asks, because he’s dying to know. 

“Troy has a praise kink,” Abed says with a grin. “I’m telling him how good he’s doing.”

“Interesting,” Jeff says. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

He pours some lube in his hand and swirls it around, trying to warm it up. Then he coats his fingers and approaches Troy, who is now laying on his side.

“Hey,” he says, putting a hand on Troy’s thigh. “You ready?”

“Yup,” Troy says. “Just, you know. You’ve done this before, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeff says, and Troy visibly relaxes. “You’re, uh, doing really well?” Jeff adds, and he doesn’t mean for it to sound quite so awkward.

“Thanks,” Troy says, laughing a little. “You don’t have to do that, though. It’s Abed’s favorite thing.” 

“I’ve got this part covered,” Abed says. “You just focus on the task at hand.”

“Fair enough,” Jeff says, and then slowly pushes a finger into Troy, watching his face, gauging his reaction. When he’s ready, Jeff adds a second, and finally a third, and Troy is whimpering and babbling, and Jeff can’t tell what he’s saying, but he doesn’t think it matters, it’s not for him, it’s for Abed, who has stopped whispering and is now softly kissing his face and wiping sweat from his brow.

Jeff begins to fuck Troy with his fingers, reaching and stroking, and Troy stops saying words and just sort of moans, and Abed moves away from Troy’s head and takes his dick in his hand, starts with slow pulls and then speeds up, and Troy just gets louder. Jeff realizes he kind of likes this, it’s like team work, he and Abed making Troy feel good together, and when Troy comes, Abed glances at Jeff and gives him a small smile, like he’s saying, _look, we did that._

Abed kisses Troy and then slides to the other side of the table, perpendicular to where Troy is sprawled. He gestures for Jeff to come over, then grabs his shoulders and pulls him so Jeff is standing between his legs.

“Let’s give Troy a few minutes to rest and clean up,” Abed says. “In the meantime, you and I can--”

Jeff interrupts him by leaning forward and kissing him. At the same time, he pulls Abed’s cardigan down off his shoulders and down his arms, and Abed yanks it the rest of the way off. He breaks away from Jeff and reaches for Jeff’s shirt, pulling it off and then his own, and then Jeff leans forward until they’re touching, skin to skin, and he brushes his lips against Abed’s, taking in the smell of his chapstick and the warmth of his breath, which stutters a little, and then Abed crushes his mouth into Jeff’s, a hard, bruising kiss, and wraps his legs around Jeff’s waist.

It’s incredibly hot, the way Abed clings to Jeff as they make out, and Jeff explores Abed’s skin with his hands, slides them across his chest and down his back. Abed unhooks his legs from around Jeff, and Jeff takes the opportunity to unbutton Abed’s jeans. He pulls them off along with his briefs and then gets down on his knees for a second time and begins to suck Abed off. 

Abed isn’t vocal like Troy is, but he’s still _noisy,_ he whimpers and whines and gasps as Jeff experiments with his hands and his mouth, figuring out what Abed likes best. He hears some shuffling and looks up and Troy has moved so he’s next to Abed on the table, and he kisses Abed on the neck and jaw, soft and sweet and practiced, drapes his arms around his neck and occasionally whispers in his ear. Jeff wonders if Abed also has some kink he doesn’t know about, but he’s too preoccupied to ask.

He tries something with his tongue, something that makes Abed start to pant, so he keeps doing it, and Abed’s breath turns more erratic, he starts to shudder. For some reason Jeff expects Abed to be the type to climax quietly, maybe to go completely still, but he’s not, he throws his head back and cries out, startling Jeff enough that he almost forgets to swallow, _almost._ He wipes his mouth and hops up on the table next to Abed.

“Hey,” Abed says.

“Hey,” Jeff says.

“Hey?” Troy asks, looking puzzled, and they all laugh.

“It’s your turn, Jeff,” Abed says. “What do you want us to do?”

“Uh,” Jeff says, his head spinning a little.

“Sorry,” Abed interrupts. “I forgot. Let me rephrase that. Can I fuck you while Troy watches?”

“Yeah,” Jeff breathes. “Okay. Let’s do that.”

“Cool,” Abed says. “Cool cool cool. Just give me a few minutes to reboot.”

“Reboot?” Jeff says with a smirk.

“I thought it sounded better than ‘give me a few minutes to be able to get hard again,’ but whatever,” Abed says, rolling his eyes, and then he lays down on the couch. 

“We can make out in the meantime,” Troy says. “I mean, if you want to.” He walks over to the table and sits down, and Jeff joins him.

They kiss for a while, and Troy is warm and sweet and surprisingly gentle, especially compared to Abed. He’s starting to really get into it when Abed gently pushes them apart and _he_ starts kissing Troy, and Troy seems to know exactly where Abed wants his hands at all times. They move together like they’ve rehearsed, like they can read each other's minds. 

“Okay,” Abed says, standing up. “I’m ready. Jeff, take your pants off and go stand by the chalkboard.

Jeff doesn’t question it, he just does it, and Troy and Abed both follow. Troy passes Abed the bottle of lube, and Jeff braces his hands against the chalkboard, spreads his legs a little. Abed comes up behind him, and he hears Troy sit down on the table. Abed kisses Jeff’s neck, then makes his way up his jawline until his mouth is next to Jeff’s ear.

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Jeff nods, he’s been ready since this started. 

Abed starts by opening him up, stretching him a finger at a time, checking in every so often to make sure Jeff is okay, and he is, he’s more than okay, because Abed is _really_ good at this. He closes his eyes, focuses on _feeling,_ and he vaguely notices some movement, realizes it’s Troy putting the condom on Abed. Then it’s just him and Abed again, and it’s a sudden sensation of emptiness followed by Abed pushing into him, and Jeff can’t help the sounds he’s making, can barely even hear them at this point.

“Good?” asks Abed softly.

“Harder,” Jeff says, and Abed complies, grabbing Jeff’s hips and snapping against them, setting a rhythm, burying himself in Jeff.

Jeff loses himself in Abed’s movements, in the way he shifts and grinds, in the way he fills Jeff. Everything _hot_ and _trembling_ and _slippery_ and _frantic_ and _new_ and _wet_ and _more_ and _more_ and _building_ and _building_ and _building_ and then his eyes fly open and he sees Troy beneath him, hovering around his dick and waiting for consent, and Jeff nods vigorously and then Troy is jacking him off, and it’s _oh god please don’t stop,_ it’s _Abed Abed Abed,_ it’s _Troy Troy Troy,_ it’s _I’m coming I’m coming I’m--_

It’s a burst, a shattering, a perfect moment, it’s enough and also too much, it’s loud and messy and _satisfying as hell._ He thinks maybe Abed comes at around the same time but he can't be sure, and by the time Jeff returns completely to his senses, Abed is cleaning him and then leading him curl up on the couch.

He doesn’t think he actually falls asleep. Several minutes pass, and when he feels like his brain is working again, he gets up and finds his clothes. Troy and Abed are already dressed, and Troy is wiping down the table with more of the Hawthorne wipes.

“We should probably go back out there,” Abed says. “Annie texted, the party is over. Some kind of Hawthorne Family Drama--”

“Surprise, surprise,” Troy mutters.

“Yeah. But everyone else is helping to clean up, so we should probably go do our part.”

“Okay,” Jeff says, walking towards the door. “This was, uh, fun. I mean...this was really good, you guys, thanks.”

“Thank you for joining us,” Abed says very formally, tilting his head, and Troy snorts, and they walk together to the cafeteria.

Britta and Annie are shoving streamers into a garbage can, and Jeff repositions his collar as he walks up.

“Where have you guys been?” Annie asks.

“We had a project,” Abed says, and doesn’t elaborate.

“Jeff, why are you covered in _chalk?”_ Britta exclaims, and he realizes his palms are still covered in chalk dust, and there are smears of it on his shirt, and now also on his collar.

Troy bursts out laughing, and Abed leads him away, and Jeff can see his shoulders shaking a little, too.

“It was part of the project,” Jeff mutters. “I’ll, uh, go sweep over there.”

He walks to the other end of the cafeteria, trying to brush the chalk dust off his shirt. He passes Troy and Abed standing at the same flag-covered table where he found them at the beginning of the night.

“Symmetry,” Abed says when Jeff walks up. “Nice.”

“Things aren’t going to be weird now, are they?” Jeff asks.

“Weirder than you made them before? Probably not,” Abed says.

“You’re not expecting to, like, join our relationship, are you?” Troy asks, looking warily at Jeff.

“Nope,” Jeff says. “Wouldn’t dream of it. No offense,” he adds, when Troy looks a little hurt. “You guys just...have your thing, and it’s not _my_ thing.”

“Cool,” says Abed. “Well, let us know if you ever want to do this again. Like a special occasion thing, though, not like an ‘every Thursday’ thing. That might be too much.”

“Deal,” says Jeff, and he shakes their hands. He sees them do their special handshake as he walks away.


End file.
